rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Green
Mr. Green is an entity created out of feeling of Envy. He is a member of the Seven Monsters. He is first mistake as the green goblin. His nickname is monster outside the window and holder of the Sin, Envy. He lives in a large misty forest. Appearance Green appears to be a golbin in green. It doesn't has a fix form. It's appearance change according to the level of jealousy. He is sometimes tall, sometime tiny. He becomes more and more giantic and ugly if the jealousy surrounding him is more powerfull. Background Once upon a time, there were two siblings. The older one was jealous of the younger one, he is always mothers favorite. Some point along the timeline, they commit a taboo, this lead to a jealousy monster born into our world. Along the century, people call him green as no matter what appearance he changes, he is always green. Story Green is an entity of Envy. He will come in through the window and abduct children into the woods. The jealousy of the siblings will attract him. In his every act, the victim is always one of the siblings due to another wish. Green meet Max Black at some time. He try to recruit him into his group. However Max Black has doubt on him, as Green is too soft on children. However, he still ask him to join in the end. Green made his first appearance in the Guardian Alliance meeting. His task was to go after the Muses Sister, Tin Steadfast, Watcher. He attack the Oympia academy at Greece. It penetrate the management and control Thalia and make the sisters quarrel against each other. He abduct children's doll or making every child choose between their favorite toy. This lead to losing faith in all imaginary Guardians. He influence Watcher and made them divide into the four factors with the green touch. After he completed his duty, his sin is forcefully extract out by Max. His fate later is unknown. Powers and Abilities As one of the member of the Seven Monsters, he is very very powerful. However he always be scold for too soft hearted. Green Alternation -''' He is shown to be able to alter his apperance according to the jealousy level around him. He can stretch his arm into the window and carries babies away from the house into the forest. His appearance change into a cute monster when he meet Sophie as Sophie has zero jealousy in her. 'Mind influence -' He is show to be able to maximize one jealousy by touching them. When Thalia was meeting with her sisters, his hand touch her shoulder and influence her action and words. He can only be seen by someone who has no jealousy. 'Immortality -' He exist as long as there is jealous in the world. '''Power of Sin - '''His power of sin is Envious Seedling. He is able to plant a seed of Envy into anyones heart. Time passes, the victim will slowly get corrupt and turn into his minion, green monster. This power is stole by Max and he use it on Guardians`s minions. Relationships Guardian Alliance As all members of Seven monster, they are classified as top danger. Max Black Green follows Max only because he has strong jealous within his heart. '''Seven Monsters He rarely talks with his fellow collaegues. 'Jamie Bennett' Jamie once wished his sister disappear long time ago, Green come and abduct his sister but was stop by Steadfast. He play with Sophie even after he kidnaped her. Quotes *As you wish. *He has every intention of doing that. *You are so much better than them. Creation Concept Counter Guardian Create by Jona. Original photo goes to its rightful owner. Please do comment. Trivia The photo come from Green Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Jona19992 Category:Power users Category:No Center Category:Seven Monster Category:Monster